


Careful Planning

by Tokilock



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Marriage Proposal, they are in love!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokilock/pseuds/Tokilock
Summary: Sometimes things just really happen in the moment.





	Careful Planning

**Author's Note:**

> as usual. no proof reading i post everything out of love

It was somewhat shameful to admit, but maybe when Ren had teased him on how long he’d been holding onto that ring for, the ginger haired male had hit the nail on the head. Four months was a long time, especially when said aloud by a close friend of yours.

 

Tokiya, Ren and Syo had all been having lunch together. It was a rare day in which the three of them managed to get all their working schedules to be empty at once, so Ren had dragged the old Class S team together. A lot of STARISH and even QUARTET NIGHT at this point worked more so as solo idols rather than a group; but there were always time where they would get the chance to collaborate together. They all still worked in the same agency, after all. The trio had only just ordered their food when Ren spoke up, a sly grin on his face. “Icchi, since I personally haven’t received any news, nor has Shortie her-” A pause as Syo elbowed him in the side as he sipped his coffee. “Here- let me guess, it’s been three.. Four months now?” Every word dug into Tokiya’s skin. Maybe it was slightly annoying too, to hear that. “I won’t lie, I was kinda expecting to you ask her sooner as well.” The blonde spoke up, adjusting the silver watch on his wrist. “Rightt? Icchi is such a romantic!” Ren chimed back in, laughing afterwards.

 

“Please, I’m right here.” 

 

“Sorry, sorry! But really, I was hoping to hear about a wedding - I’d love to design Nanami a dress!” Syo said, his eyes sparkling as he spoke. During his down time he’d picked up work as a fashion designer, and was even on the verge of starting his own brand. A dress designed by Syo.. Tokiya sat on that thought for a moment. Haruka certainly would look incredible in whatever he designed. He trusted Syo’s instincts. “I’m simply…” A pause. “Waiting for the right opportunity.” He couldn’t bring himself to ask in the heat of a moment, and there had been several close calls. He wanted it to be at the right moment, in the right second. Ren raised his eyebrows in judgement, having a rough idea of what was going through the other’s mind. The close friendship the three of them shared did give them the ability to half figure out what was going on most of the time without the use of words. “I still feel as if it’s dragging out, though.” He sighed, smiling at the waitress as she brought out their drinks. “Anyway, when it does happen, don’t be afraid to ask Ren and I for help with the wedding planning - we’ll be more than happy to help!” Syo grinned, winking towards Tokiya. Letting out a small sigh himself, Tokiya nodded slowly before then smiling at his friends. “Of course. Thank you, in advance.” The two of them already had wedding experience… maybe it was his turn to have it as well. 

 

\---

 

They each went their separate ways after lunch, the gears starting to turn in Tokiya’s head on how exactly he would do this. He did have a vague idea, notes he’d taken down and then quickly hidden before Haruka came peeking around his shoulder. The two of them had been living together for a while. Once everyone had started working more so as solo idols, they all drifted away to their own houses and apartments. It was simply obvious that the two of them ended up living together, since at that point they’d been dating since their time in the academy. Despite keeping it a secret from the public, almost all of their friends knew about it. Tomochika had even offered to help house hunt with them. Neither of them had wanted to be rude, but in no time at all Tomo had actually managed to find them a small house in which they quickly moved into.

 

“Tokiya?” 

 

A soft, familiar voice snapped him out of his train of thought.. Or more so his walk down memory lane. “Haruka?” Stopping in his tracks, he looked ahead of him, seeing the young woman walk over to him. It appeared she’d just come out of the building a few feet away, and looked pleasantly surprised to see the dark haired male walking by. “I thought you were at lunch with Ren-san and Syo-san.” She said, looking around as if the two of them would pop out of nowhere to surprise her. “Ah, I just finished actually… did you also end up finishing work early today?” Odd. Lately she’d been staying back often. Either way, he idly took her free hand in his own, the two of them continuing to walk along the street as they spoke. Haruka giving him a small squeeze before she then spoke. “Yes..! I was surprised the meeting didn’t last very long, but I don’t have anything to do currently as I have to wait for Kotobuki-senpai to finish writing the lyrics first..” Usually the song and lyrics would always fit perfectly together but there were times when each had to be adjusted so a song wasn’t finished until both merged together. “Right.. He was telling me about his new solo recently.” It was more so a flurry of texts he’d gotten in the middle of making dinner the other afternoon. 

 

“Actually.. Doesn’t this mean its the first time in a while we’ve both had the afternoon off?” Haruka pointed out as the fact dawned on her, looking up at Tokiya excitedly as a smile ended up growing on his face as well. With constantly conflicting schedules, realizing they could spend time together was a blessing. “Yes - would you like to go somewhere?” He asked in return, watching Haruka as her eyes started to shine before then looking away for a moment as she went into thought. “Hmm… how about the park? It’s not often we get a clear day like this, and it’d be nice to enjoy it.” “Alright, that sounds perfect.” The two of them idly chatting to one another as they made their way to the park, hand in hand.

 

\---

 

Maybe it was just due to the time of the day, but it seemed the park was empty for the most part aside from the odd stranger or couple here and there. Honestly that was personally how both of them preferred it. One could hear the hum of the city in the background but for the most part there was a calming silence that ruled over nature here. Their conversation died down as they walked through the gates, Haruka letting go of his hand for now as they opted to simply walk alongside each other for the time being. The sun was starting to set, the sky turning into a landscape of pinks, purples and yellows. 

 

They had wondered their way towards one of the gazebos in the park, agreeing that they wanted to watch the sunset together. Although as they were walking up the step into the gazebo, Haruka’s foot slipped, causing her to tumble. Tokiya managed to quickly catch her though, wrapping her arms around her before then laughing softly, Haruka laughing in response. “You always seem to be catching me when I fall, Tokiya.” She commented, a shade of pink dusting her cheeks in embarrassment. “Thank you though - I’m glad…” The last part trailed off, peeking his curiosity a little. Was she going to finish that line he wondered; but it seemed she was just genuinely happy. Pressing a kiss on her forehead, he started to help her onto her feet again. “Don’t worry, I’ll always catch you when you fall.” He reassured her, making sure she was safely up before letting her go, but making sure she didn’t misstep again. 

 

Although as he watched her step up into the gazebo, he couldn’t help but realize how beautiful she was in comparison to the warm sunset behind her. The sun had hidden behind her, but it created a warm glow around Haruka, making her feel ethereal, like an angel. Her cheeks were still a cosy shade of pink, and her yellow eyes shone brightly, complementing along with the sunset. She looked… perfect. In every sense of the word. Like the universe had decided to frame her up like this, just for him alone. A special image of Haruka that he alone got to see. And he realized, he was just in love with her from the bottom of his heart. Pure, passionate love.. He wanted to be with her forever. To see more small things like this. To spend more moments together, talking or in silence. He felt his most best in her company. 

 

“Tokiya?” Haruka spoke up, smiling softly as she took his hand so that she could lead them to sit down and watch the setting sun together. 

 

“Haruka, I want to marry you.”

 

“... Eh?” She stopped moving when he asked that, looking at him startled for a moment. “Pardon me?” Had she heard that right? 

 

Carefully, he took both her hands, moving them up to his mouth and placing a soft kiss upon them, looking down at her eyes. “Haruka.. I want to marry you.” He repeated, red dusting his own cheeks. “Tokiya..” No, no - her ears hadn’t deceived her. He was proposing to her. “Haruka Nanami, will you marry me?” He asked, his voice firm, confident in his words. He didn’t have the ring on him, but it didn’t matter. He wanted to do this right now. 

 

Haruka’s mouth fell open as he asked, blush creeping up to her ears before she then starting smiling, smiling so much her cheeks would hurt, nodding. “Yes- yes!” She finally spoke up. “Yes, I do - I love you-” She was cut off by his lips meeting hers, tears of happiness escaping the corner of her eyes as he kissed her, feeling all his love pour into her at once as she gave him her own feelings in response. Eventually the kiss broke, Tokiya smiling as he wiped away her tears. “I love you too, I love you so much..” He mumbled, feeling almost teary eyed himself. 

 

\---

 

After watching the sunset together in each other’s arms, the two of them had made their way back to their home, Tokiya unveiling the ring he’d kept in hiding for so long. Haurka was admittedly a little amazed she hadn’t turned it up on the cleaning days. Either way, it was a beautiful engagement ring, silver with a single purple amethyst set on it. His own matching hers almost exactly. They both lost track of how many times they ended up crying that afternoon, emotions bubbling over in incredible ways. All they knew was that they were both so happy to know they would be together forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> ren, syo and tomo all found out first and they all screamed. tomo also won the bet of when he'd propose much to the disgrace of ren


End file.
